


Hajimari no Melody

by martiansprout



Series: Hey! Say! JUMP Discography Fics [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M, my little love birds, yamajima - Freeform, yamayuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martiansprout/pseuds/martiansprout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Yuto and Ryosuke doesn't last long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hajimari no Melody

Ryosuke sits next to the window, facing Yuto. The boy is still asleep. Ryosuke loves seeing his sleeping face in the morning. His already pale skin looks like it’s glistening under the gentle morning sunshine, his features so peaceful and childlike. Those moments won’t last long though. Yuto usually wakes up really early. Even now, while Ryosuke’s daydreaming, Yuto has already stirred out of his sleep. Rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes, Yuto turns to Ryosuke before mumble a simple ‘Good morning’. Such a cute kid, Ryosuke muses to himself, if only he was born to a different life.

Ever since the day Ryosuke met Yuto, he has always been sick. Instead of home, he spends his time in the hospital. Blood cancer or something, Ryosuke doesn’t really know. Despite his constant sickness, Yuto is rather a cheerful person. Everyday after waking up, the nurse would come and bring him breakfast and pills, before taking him to examination. After that Yuto would return to the room, looking so tired. But he would always smile with Ryosuke. Then, when Yuto can actually stay up, they would drink tea together and Yuto would talk about everything, from the small chat he had that morning with the nurse to his plan to go outside and taking pictures. Yuto loves photography. When he is not so tired, he would try to capture the world outside his window. He even has a collection full of Ryosuke’s pictures alone. Going to famous sceneries is probably his biggest dream. Ryosuke wish he could do anything to help him achieve that. As if sensing Ryosuke’s sadness, Yuto would then smile and tell Ryosuke that it is ok, even if he can’t go outside. Ryosuke is probably prettier than any place in the world. Ryosuke wonders how the hell a boy that never really steps out of the hospital can sweet talk like that.

‘Ryosuke, how are you today?’ Yuto has just come back from his daily treatment. He looks especially tired today.

‘I had a talk with the doctor today,’ He continues ‘He said that my condition has turned worse and the current treatment isn’t really helping. And he also said that they are considering chemotherapy.’

Chemotherapy? Ryosuke wonders. Is that even human language?

‘It’s a kind of treatment. They will put chemicals into my body to kill the cancer cells or something like that. I don’t really know either.’ Ryosuke thinks Yuto’s voice sounds too nonchalant. ‘But that means I would lose my hair though.’

Now this scares Ryosuke even more than that chemo-what-ever-it-is thing. He loves Yuto’s hair. A lot. It looks so fluffy and soft Ryosuke wishes he could touch it. And now it’s going to be gone!

‘What do you think, Ryosuke? Would I look bad without my hair?’ Yuto mumbles, his bang covers most of his eyes. ‘I don’t want to look bad. I mean more than I already do now.’

Ryosuke thinks Yuto is being ridiculous. Of course Yuto would look _different_ without hair, yes. But he wouldn’t look bad. He would look gorgeous, like he always does.

‘But it’s alright, I guess.’ Yuto smiles, but it looks so weak, it hurts Ryosuke. ‘As long as I can be cured. Beside, you will be by my side, right?’

I would never ever ever leave your side. Ryosuke wants to say so, but he knows he can’t. Instead, he keeps looking at Yuto, trying to comfort him in silence.

Yuto, once again, smiles to him. Some how, under the spring sun light, Yuto seems so transparent and unworldly, it kind of scares Ryosuke. But it will be alright, Ryosuke tells himself. Because Yuto is strong.

A week after that day, Yuto starts having chemotherapy. He has shaved his head before hand. Because seeing his hair getting thinner and thinner each day is even more upsetting, Yuto has explained before. And despite Yuto’s worry, he actually looks good. Really cute, in Ryosuke’s opinion.

But that doesn’t mean Yuto’s getting any better though. This therapy is way harsher than the previous one and therefore, tires Yuto out even more than before. Yuto can hardly even sit up by himself. He can’t eat either and his mother has to spend her time mostly in the hospital to take care of him, instead of just a few hours a day like before. Yuto’s mother is a sweet woman, Ryosuke hates looking at the tears she desperately tries to hide from her son.

As Yuto gets weaker and weaker each day into the treatment, the time he can spend with Ryosuke also gets lesser. At first, it only means shorter tea time each day. Then the session changes from daily to once in every two or three days. Lately it has turned into once a week, or even longer. Of course Ryosuke is sad. But more than that, he’s worried. Yuto loves talking to him. He said Ryosuke is his only friend and there are a lot of things he can only tell him. He doesn’t want Yuto to suffer without anyone to share it with him.

Ryosuke prays to the sun every day for Yuto to get better. If he could, he even wants to give his time to him.

Regardless of Ryosuke’s wish, Yuto’s condition only turns worse. Till one day, Yuto can’t not move by himself anymore. His skin’s unnaturally pale, his eyes lose their light, he’s surrounded with machines and there are all kinds of tubes in his arms and body. And as much as it pains Ryosuke, he realizes that his smile too is gone.

‘Ryosuke’ Yuto calls out one day. After his health got worse, Yuto asks for Ryosuke to be closer to him. There is of course no tea time anymore, but his mother would still get Ryosuke some when she has time. ‘The spring’s gonna end soon, I think.’

It’s hard for Yuto these days, even to speak. As he’s talking to Ryosuke, he has to pause at times, just to regain his breath.

‘It’s getting hot, don’t you think?’ Yuto tries to look out the window. Ryosuke doesn’t think he can though, not when he’s lying with those machines all around.

‘I wonder if I can get better and go to the beach this year.’

Ryosuke tries to turn everything out after that. They both know that he won’t.

As much as Ryosuke wishes to stop time, days still go by. Yuto is slowly slipping away. And Ryosuke, too, knows that he has not so much time left.

‘Ryosuke.’ Yuto has been calling his name a lot lately. ‘How are you today? You seem tired.’

Yuto looks so worried, Ryosuke hates it. He has been suffering enough, he doesn’t need to be worried of anything anymore.

‘Is it because I can’t spend time and take care of you lately? I’m sorry.’ Ryosuke can’t understand why Yuto sounds so comforting to him. ‘Just wait a bit more, ok? Until I get better.’

‘Then I can spend all the time with you. We can even go outside. And I would take a lot of picture of you too.’

Yuto promises. For a moment, the light has returned to his eyes, even brighter than before.

‘As long as you’re still beside me.’ Yuto softly says, his eyes slowly closing as he falls into a deep slumber.

I will always be next to you. Ryosuke vows silently to the stars, then looking at Yuto’s peaceful face.

Yuto never wakes up after that night. He keeps sleeping through treatments and his mother’s crying and begging. Ryosuke wonders if Yuto dreams. If he does, Ryosuke hopes he can dream of the beach and a lot of sunshine.

As summer goes, Ryosuke himself feels so tired too. But he has to be strong, he tells himself. Because he has promised Yuto.

Fall too comes and goes, but Yuto is still sleeping. Ryosuke doesn’t think he can wait any longer though.

When the first winter winds blow, Yuto wakes up. It’s almost midnight. Everything is so quite and even Yuto’s mother is sleeping. Ryosuke was mindlessly watching Yuto, again, when he noticed his finger moved a little. Then his nose too. Yuto’s mother has also woken up and seemed to take notice too. Then Yuto opens his eyes. Everything turns into chaos.

Yuto’s mother is crying and running out of the room. She comes back right away with the doctors, still crying and repeating her son’s name. The room suddenly becomes so noisy. Ryosuke doesn’t hear a thing though. All he can see is Yuto. Yuto is so weak and so pale. But Yuto is awake. And Yuto is smiling.

After awhile, Ryosuke notices Yuto moving his mouth. He wants to say something. Ryosuke’s not sure what it is. His mother then moves her head closer to his face, trying to make out what he’s trying to say. Seconds later, Ryosuke sees her bursting to tears again, holding her son’s hand tightly, telling him no. What did Yuto say to make her like that, Ryosuke wonders.

His doubt is soon answered, as Yuto turns his head to him.

‘Ryosuke.’ He reads as Yuto lips moves. ‘Bye bye.’

Everything moves so fast after his words. Yuto smiles before closing his eyes again. His mother breaks down beside his bed. The doctors too bow down and grieve.

Ryosuke feels like the time is rushing out of him. Yuto is gone. Yuto won’t open his eyes again. Yuto won’t talk to him again. Yuto won’t call his name again. Yuto won’t smile again.

Bye bye, Yuto. Ryosuke thinks as life slowly leaves him too.

***

Yuto feels himself floating. It takes a few moments for him to realize he is no longer living. Looking at his mom crying, then his once body, Yuto sighs. He wishes nothing more than being able to wipe away his mom’s tears and tell her that he is now free of suffering and pain.

As Yuto’s once again looking around the room where he spent most of his short life at, he notices a boy sitting at the window. He is clearly not a living person either. But why is he here, in his room?

The boy seems to notice Yuto too and is staring at him, smiling. Yuto’s mind goes blank for a moment. That boy is so beautiful. _Like a flower._

‘Who are you?’ Yuto asks as he moves closer to the beautiful boy.

‘Your only friend.’ The boy says smugly, leaving Yuto in confusion. Spending his life in a hospital bed didn’t really give him any chance to make friend.

‘But I don’t have any friend!’ Yuto argues. The strange boy still looks at him, smiling gently, before turning his attention to his pot plant that sits lifelessly next to his bed.

Yuto, too, looks at it, before sighing. He swears it was alive when he died. He loves that plant. When he was alive, Yuto always took good care of it, gave it a name and talked to it. He even treated it like it was his only…

Yuto’s eyes widen. _No way!_

‘Ryo.. Ryosuke? How come?’

The boy looks so satisfied at his reactions. He then takes Yuto’s hand with his soft and cold one. ‘Now that you’re free of the hospital, where do you want to go first? I don’t know if there are cameras for ghost, but we’ll find a way. I’m sure you would want to take even more of my pictures when I’m in this form.’

( _Ryosuke_ laughs at Yuto’s blushing face before pulling him out through the window, both land effortlessly to the ground below, before flowing away along with the wind. Even though his life just ended, Yuto can’t wait for the new journey ahead of him.)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Yamada is a pot plant? I don't really know much about plant or hospital or sickness but yeah..


End file.
